1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a firearm trigger and more generally any firearm of which the aiming is done by the firing operator, i.e. the shooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to equip a weapon with sighting means consisting of front and rear sights; the aiming line thus defined is then aligned with a target and the shooter can start firing. The probability of a hit is considered fairly low because entangled in many factors: the weapon's accuracy, outside conditions and the sight. The two first factors are fairly benign because known conventional solutions may be resorted to in order to improve the probability of hit. However the third factor never could be taken into account because of subjectivity even though it is fairly critical. The average footsoldier or the shooter in combat does shake and therefore he cannot stably position his weapon relative to the target. Accordingly, in actual combat, the average number of fired cartridges to hit a target is fairly high. This drawback is made worse yet by aiming degradation at the moment the firing operator presses the trigger to start firing.
It has been observed that dispersions of 5 m take place for shooting at a distance of 300 m. In that case firing must be repeated, whereby the shooter is in greater danger of being located.
The inaccuracies furthermore increase with a moving target and both determining the point aimed at and the time of firing become haphazard because of the bullet travel time.